Secrets & Lies
by EVIL'S CHILD
Summary: what if someone on your teams evil? what if no one knows? what if you realize but it's to late? read and find out
1. prologe

_Disclaimer as you probably guessed I don't work for saban or Disney and I don't own any of the characters_

_**Secrets & lies**_

_**By EVIL'S CHILD**_

_Under world _

"A crack is forming in the gate. Soon I and our army will be able to pass to the surface world as freely as you" koragg informed the dark figure standing opposite him

"I want you to go up to the surface and inform me if five humans from briarwood go missing after the crack has appeared. In briarwood there is a portal to the magical world. It is located in the forest" the dark figure nodded and teleported out without saying a word.

_Briarwood _

"Hey mad come check out this new tune" the girl behind the D.j table called to the girl filming on her camera.

"Okay Vidaaaaaaaa" she said as the grounds begin to shake knocking her to the floor.

"Maddi are you o.k." asked one of the boys as he helped her up

"It's the end of the world!!!! Just kidding" the other boy said as Maddi pulled him down to the floor.

"Don't panic just remember the safety procurers" a man called running into the room "get under a desk" he added diving into the other room under the desk

"What's going on out here?" Vida asked referring to the old man running scared up the road.

"Are you okay?" someone in the crowd asked

"Me and my brother. We were walking by the woods when this creature grabbed him and dragged him in to woods, I fear the worst. Wont somebody help me"

"I will" a boy called from behind his motorbike.

"Thank you" the man said as the boy walked up to him

"Hey names Xander. Your new around here right, don't know all the facts, and there's just one, you go into that forest you don't come out" the boy that helped Maddi said

"This man needs help no one else seem to care"

"I'll go. Not every one in this cites' a coward" Vida said looking round the crowd

"I've always wanted to go on dangerous quest. This is a dangerous quest right" the boy that was shouting about the end of the world said

"Perilous"

"Nice"

"Then let's go" the motorbike boy said as they started to walk towards the forest

Xander looked over to Maddi

"Don't look at me. I'm the sister with the common sense" she said as she watches them walk off

_out side the forest_

"Are you sure you want you go. The woods are a very scary place"  
"you ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother's in danger" the motorbike boy said to the old man

"Hey wait up" the boy that helped Maddi got out of car with Maddi

"Xander I told you if you ever drove my car I'd tear you limb from limb"  
"you going into the forest of no return it's not like your ever going to see it again."

"He's got a point"

"You're my sister where you go I go" Maddi said to Vida

"And so there is five" the old man whispered to himself. Nick heard this and looked closely at the old man as they walked into the forest.

"Well new boy, now you know why one comes into the forest" Xander said

"Names Nick" he said "and I was just trying to help, I didn't know he was going to leave us"

"You know Xander he has got a point" the other boy said

"Chip's right. He didn't know this was going to happen" Maddi said as she looked behind her

"What's up sis" Vida asked

"I felt something back there" Maddi said as she turned to look forward again

"Yeah that was weird" Nick agreed still looking back.

Chip was blabbing about some witch that was supposed to live there, but Nick wasn't listening much his mind was thinking of something else.

"Listen I think you're all over reacting" Nick said "Oh I'm so scared. Someone's behind me" he added mimicking a scared voice

"There is some one behind you" Vida said

Nick turned around to see a load of zombies-skeleton creatures; he jumped back in surprise and stared hard at the creatures. As he stared he saw a black figure to his right. Then the creatures started to run at them, he took a fighting position and prepared to fight but before they attacked the black figure stepped out. They held out what looked like a caved piece of wood with a snowflake symbol on it and said something Nick couldn't quite make out. as the word left there lips five brooms came and carried them away, they looked back in time to see a white explosion.

* * *

I may need some help with this so please review. this is my omly my second fan fic so it may not be brilliant but please don't tell my it's crap in a review just tell my your idea's. thank you 


	2. Chapter 1

Soon they were thrown off the brooms and landed on the forest floor with a thud.

Nick was the first to get up; the others were still recovering from shock more than anything. Nick helped the others up as they recovered; Maddi was the last to recover and held onto Nick until she fully recovered. When she let go she blushed.

"Sorry" she apologized still blushing

"It's alright" Nick smiled

"What did you guys say your names were?" Nick asked as Maddi stepped away from Nick still blushing.

"We didn't" Vida said staring at him than sighed "Vida Rocca. But everyone calls me v"

"Charlie thorn. Also known as chip" Nick look in wonder at Chip for a moment

"Madison Rocca. Maddi"

"Xander Bly"

"I already told you my name. Nick Russell"

Just then they saw the back figure again and it was coming towards them edging them into the tree behind them that was carved into the shape of a dragon, the mouth opened as they went towards it.

"Let's try in here" Xander said backing in to the wooden mouth as the other followed him after they were all inside the mouth closed.

"Welcome to root core" a female voice greeted

Every one turned around to see the black hooded figure standing behind them.

"I am the sorceress Udonna" the figure said throwing back the clock to reveal a woman dressed completely in white.

"Why are we here?" Nick asked staring at Udonna closely.

"You have been chosen to protect both the magical and human world from a great evil. You have been chosen to be power rangers" Udonna told them, Nick started to laugh quietly

"Power rangers nice" Chip said getting really exited

"Wow hold on a minuet. How are we meant to save the world? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like six years" Xander asked

Udonna picked up five 'pieces of wood with shapes on them' and walked up to them.

"These are your magic wands, you must go nowhere with out them" she said handing one to each of the teens.

Just then a girl about the same age as the teens came running in.

"Oh. hello." She said as she noticed the other's then whispered in Udonna's ear.

"You must all stay here. You are not to enter the forest alone" Udonna told the others as se disappeared in a cloud of white.

"Um hello, again, I'm Clare sorcerer in training here at root core" the girl said to the teens

"I'm out of here" Nick said walking to the entrance

"No Udonna said you had to stay here" Clare said getting in front of Nick to stop him. When Nick didn't move Clare got an idea.

"I know I'll use a spell to freeze you where you stand" she said as she held her hands out and mumbled a spell, as she did Nick mumbled something as well. Suddenly in a silver swirl she transformed into a sheep, Nick laughed as he walked out of root core putting his wand on the side, the other followed him placing there wands with nicks.


End file.
